Malec One-Shot Distractions
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: A week after the events of City of heavenly Fire Alec Lightwood reflects on what happened and how much stronger his relationship with Magnus is. This is a Malec One-shot.


**I found this One-shot I made after City of Heavenly Fire and I figured you all would like to read it :3**

 **Events that happened after COHF.**

* * *

Alec Lightwood walked into the institute Library rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. In the past week he has been in charge of taking care of the institute while his parents were still in Alicante taking care of everything that needed taken care of. He and his siblings have been busy fighting off the demons who came into New York while they were gone and it was a great distraction from all that they lost. Max was avenged... well sort of.

Sebastian was killed but in the end he turned into Jonathan so it didn't really feel like justice. Losing Simon as the price for getting out of Edom wasn't easy on Isabelle or Clary. Alec stopped at the desk in the middle of the room and he closed his eyes remembering Magnus's father Asmodeus and the deal he almost made with him in order to get them out. Magnus was going to give up his immortality to save him; Magnus would do anything for his safety even something that extreme.

"What are you thinking about" a soft careful voice asked from behind him as if not wanting to startle him. Alec turned around and smiled seeing Magnus standing there. He was; surprising enough wearing normal skinny jeans, a white unisex tang top that said 'Better then Gandalf' on it matching the coffee mug he had at home, and his hair was slightly spiked up with hair jell and glitter was lightly applied. His makeup was simple to, just some eyeliner and some dark charcoal eye shadow.

"You look so... simple" Alec said smiling watching his boyfriend walk closer to him. He smiled and gave him a quick kiss "It felt like a simple day. What were you thinking about?" He asked again curious. Alec shrugged and sat on the desk thinking that he would be scolded if his parents seen him sitting on it.

"I was thinking about Edom and everything that happened with your father... that I almost lost you." Magnus frowned and sat next to Alec grabbing his hand "I'm sorry you had to go through that... you looked so damaged when you thought I was going to die." Alec frowned remembering it all; Magus summoning his father, him making that deal with him, Alec begging him not to do it. He didn't want to lose Magnus he was even begging to stay in hell with him or die with him. A world without Magnus wasn't a world at all for Alec.

He looked at Magnus and reached up touching his cheek gently "Magnus... I used to think all that mattered was my siblings' safety. I lived only for them and I cared only for them and no one else. Then I met you and you changed my world in so many ways. I need you in my life Magnus I can never lose you. I would rather die with you."

Magnus was quiet for a long moment before he looked forward squeezing Alec's hand. "You will never lose me Alexander; we will be together till the end of your life." Alec nodded and laid his head on his shoulder and Magnus laid his head on top of his. "Have you been reading the notebook I wrote you?"

Alec closed his eyes again and nodded slightly "You have done so much in your long life; you have loved so much too." He looked up at Magnus "Did you really learn how to play the charango to get close to a boy?" Magnus laughed and nodded sitting up straight "I made Lamas migrate... they're not a migrating animal." Alec put his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh but he couldn't help it. "Wow Magnus I can just picture it."

He shook his head and pulled a drawer open in the desk pulling the notebook out of it. "That boy was wrong... when he said you weren't permanent. You are the most permanent person I know and you always seem to leave your mark where ever you go. Raphael, Will Herondale, Tessa Gray; you helped all those people and had an important part in their lives. That feels pretty permanent to me."

Magnus listened before looking at the notebook "Those people helped make me who I am just as much as I helped them. Camille too, she had a big part in shaping me." Alec frowned not liking thinking about Camille "I would be lying if I said it wasn't hard reading about your relationship with her. I can tell that you really loved her."

He nodded "Yes but not as much as I love you, no one can beat the love I have for you... even after you're gone I know I will never be able to find this again." Alec opened the notebook and traced his fingers over the fancy writing that said _Dear Alec._ "That makes me both happy and sad. I like thinking that I have such a big chunk of your heart but I also hate thinking of you being alone."

Magnus touched Alec's cheek and made him look up at him before kissing him briefly. Alec closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck kissing him back practically crawling on his lap. Magnus laughed slightly into the kiss and held him tighter kissing him deeper. "Really? on the desk?" Jace's voice asked from the Library door.

Alec broke the kiss; not the way the old him would have with embarrassment, but with irritation. He looked at Jace "What do you want?" He shrugged "Just came to tell you that your mom is back." Alec quickly got off the desk and looked at Magnus "Guess I should talk to her about what we discussed."

Magnus nodded and got off the desk too "Want me to come with you?" He thought about it for a moment before nodding and looking at Jace "thanks for telling me." He nodded and walked out most likely going to see Clary. Alec took a deep breath waiting for his mom to come into the library and he finally exhaled when his mom walked in.

"You did a great job taking care of the institute Alexander" She said walking up and sitting in the desk. Alec grabbed the notebook sitting on it and closed it before holding it close to his chest. "Thank you mother... I have something important to talk to you about." She looked at him and glanced at Magnus before looking back at her son raising an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment before looking back at her "I want to leave the institute and move in with Magnus." His mother looked shocked but it was more toward the suddenness then the fact that he wanted to move in with his warlock boyfriend. "Don't you think that's moving a little fast?" Alec shook his head no "Mom Magnus and I are cherishing everyday together, there is no such thing as 'a little fast' we want to be together as much as possible."

Magnus nodded in agreement "He would be safe with me Maryse." she looked at Magnus then at Alec again thinking "You really want to do this?" Alec nodded "I am no longer in charge of the institute so I would like to move out tonight." She sighed and ran her hand through her steadily graying hair "very well, it will be strange not having you here."

Alec smiled "I will be here every day for patrols so you will barely miss me." Maryse got out of her chair and walked around the desk before hugging Alec, shocking him. "I love you Alexander." Alec smiled and hugged her saying it back before he let her go and went with Magnus to his room to pack his things.

Six Months Later- Alec looked through his and Magnus's closet trying to figure out what he should wear to the wedding. It was still weird for him to think that he and Magnus shared a closet let alone an apartment. When Alec first came to live here there was no room for his clothes with Magnus's overflowing collection of clothing. He told Magnus he needs to get rid of some of his clothes but when that argument failed Magnus just used magic to expand his closet. Now he was looking at the long lines of colors that transitioned into black.

"Find anything yet?" Magnus asked walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair, just getting out of the shower. Alec looked at him and shook his head "I don't own a suit and I procrastinated on getting one for tonight." Magnus pulled off his head towel before shaking his wet head in disapproval. "Alexander I love you but your sense of style will be the death of me. Why won't you let me update your clothing?"

Alec crossed his arms over his chest "Because I like my style Magnus." "Even so you can't wear a holey sweater and faded jeans to a wedding." He snapped his finger and before Alec knew it there was an expensive suit on his body. He looked himself over in shock before looking at Magnus. "Oh no... I can't possibly wear this."

Magnus smiled and stood up walking over to his boyfriend "Oh come now Alexander you are in no place to be stubborn. This suit looks amazing on you." Alec looked himself in the mirror and he couldn't help but agree with Magnus. It was a perfect fit and looked great; much more flattering then the suit he wore to go to the opera while they were on vacation. Though they never ended up doing that.

Magnus snapped his fingers and his outfit of choice appeared on his body before he sat down and started blow drying his hair. "Why don't you use your magic to do your makeup and hair" Alec asked sitting next to him on his bench by the mirror. Magnus smiled turning off the dryer and starting to brush his hair "Because it is more fun to do it by hand... do you want me to do your hair?" Alec laughed and shook his head before kissing his lovers' cheek "Sorry dear but that one time I let you do my hair and makeup was enough for me."

He pouted but let it go and started teasing his hair. "I have something to do before I go to the wedding today." Alec blinked confused "What do you have to do?" He finished his hair and started on the makeup "Clary wants to go see Simon."

Alec lost his smile and looked down at his hands thinking about how sad his sister has been since Simon was turned back into a Mundane and forgot everyone. "Do you think it will ever be possible for him to remember?" Magnus looked at Alec and shrugged "Anything is possible, but the smallest thing and Isabelle and I are jumping on it." Alec looked at him "Do you really think Simon could be a Shadowhunter? You think he could survive the change?"

Magnus nodded smiling "I have no doubt." Alec lifted Magnus's hand and kissed it "You have been doing so much to try to get Simon back." He nodded watching Alec "He is the reason we are still together; I need to get him back to the one he loves." Alec let go of Magnus's hand and stood up "You should get going then."

The warlock smirked and stood up before pushing the Shadowhunter on the bed and climbing on top of him "I have time; you are just too sexy in that suit to ignore." Alec smirked and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck "But you just got out of the shower and all ready." He smiled and bit his Shadowhunters lower lip playfully "I can get us cleaned up afterwards." Alec shook his head but only wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus "Always such a distraction." He mumbled before kissing him happily.


End file.
